El Primer Dia
by Gottin Dunkelheit
Summary: La vida a menudo es difícil,pero estamos peleando;perdiendo y ganado. Aprendemos cosa nuevas,y malas.En el instituto Konoha: las drogas,el alcohol.el sexo,la violencia,los traumas y desordenes estan a la orden del dia.El primer dia siempre es difícil,por que alguien tiene algo en contra,inyecta su veneno y se va.Sin embargo,todo tiene su fin,incluso los abusos.


__Los personajes no me pertenecen,son de la autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.

_...Perseguido sin piedad,por hombres de metal.  
Te apuntan con armas,no puedes hablar.  
Peligro social.._

_**-Te puedes marchar muchacho,por esta vez- el oficial abrio la celda para dejarme mi mochila y camine sin mirar atras,era la tercera vez en dos meses que la policia me habia atrapado -Naruto,tienes mucho talento utilizalo para algo util-la voz del oficial resono por el oscuro pasillo,por acto de reflejo,me detuve-Estudia,tu padre hubiera querido eso para ti-  
-Mi padre hubiese querido muchas cosa para mi,pero esta muerto.-le respondi sin voltear a verlo-No hago esto por gusto,sino por de sentirme vivo,eso es algo que usted no entenderia si me disculpa,tengo que ñana comienza mi ultimo año de secundaria y quiero levantarme temprano.-  
Y continue mi camino.  
Como siempre debio ser,seguir mi propio camino. **__  
_

_...No he dicho nada.  
Tampoco he hecho nada._  
_Este es el primer dia..._

_**No me hacia mucha gracia estar aqui,al entrar al edificio todos me miraban como si fuera un bicho extraño- ("calma Korina,no es algo con lo que no hayas lidiado todo bajo control")- pense.Y quizas era cierto,habia pasado por lo mismo cuando entre a "Schwesternschaft",no conocia a nadie y aun asi logre salir " embargo,sabia que seria muy incomodo para cuando papá me aviso que estudiaria en Japón,la imagen de mi mejor ("y única") amiga vino a mi mente,y desee verla y abrazarla. Y la vi,al final del pasillo,de rodillas con sus manos cubriendo su ristro y sus libros tirados a su alrededor y frente a ella,una zorra de cabello rojo...**_

.._L_a_ muerte brilla en tus ojos,_  
_tu arrogancia y rabia ciega.  
escupes en mi cara.  
Por eso nunca me veo a mi mismo...  
__**  
No esperaba verte,ó al menos no tan pronto y en ese ojos brillaban y estaban rojos,como los de un animal salvaje que se siente acechado,por un momento pense que era producto de mi imaginación,pero cuando tus manos se dirigieron a mi cuello,y tu frente choco contra la mia me di cuenta. Despedias aroma a cigarros y alcohol.Y tus ojos reflejaban lo que querias hacerme: MATARME.**_  
_**Soltaste mi cuello y me diste la espalda("como siempre lo hiciste").**_

..._Todos esperan la luz,  
no temas,el sol brilla en mis ojos.  
Puede quemarte,puede cegarte.  
Esta noche no se pondra,y el mundo contara hasta diez.  
Aqui viene el sol...  
__**  
Y la vi;la estrella más brillante de cabello oscuro y su piel pálida,el contraste entre la luz y la frente a mi,no pude evitar recorrerla con la mirada,jamas habia visto una mujer asi;su cuerpo era simplemete una punzada en mi entre pierna al mirar el escote de su parecer ella lo sonrio y la punzada fue más fuerte.  
-Señoritha,ha llegado tarde a mi clase en su primer ¿Tiene algo que decir al respecto?-.  
Senti un fuerte escalofrio recorrer mi cuerpo cuando por fin hablo:  
-"Hier kommt die Sonne... **_

_...No me miren fijamente.  
Yo no soy un animal!.  
Soy un hombre hijo de un hombre,algo extraño a ti(quiza).  
Con oidos y ojos,  
corazón y emociones.  
¡Y una mente aún más clara!..._

_**-¿Terminaste lo que te pedi?-Dijo Karin interceptandome con su grupo de amigas en el pasillo antes de entrar al saló era el primer dia de nuestro ultimo año de secundaria y habia despertado muy emocionada,por volver a ver a Naruto-kun.  
Pero,no pense que Karin y sus amigas comenzaran a arruinarme el dia.-N...no K..karin-san,no.. se a...a que t..t..te refieres-. -¿A no?**_ _**A mi trabajo de ciencias por supuesto.-Lanzo su cabello en un movimiento brusco hacia atras,el resto de las chicas me rodeo tapandome todas las salidas("Como si pudiera escapar")-N..noo Karin-san te juro q..que no lo hice..no..no tuve retrocedi chocando con alguien a mi se acerco muy peligrosamente-Ahh! veo que cargas muchos libros,Y aun asi dices que no lo has que no te creo y parece que necesito fijarme yo misma-Dio un manotazo tirandome todos mis incline a recogerlos,pero el pie de Shion se encargo de regarlos por todo el pasillo.-Uppss! Lo siento primita,creo que mi pie se me resbalo jeje-Todas comenzaron a reirse,trate de calmarme,noiba a permitir que mi primer dia lo arruinaran-Vamos prima te ayudare a levantarte,piensa que si Naruto te ve en el suelo tirada comenzaria a reirse de ti,aparte que lñe estorbarias para pasar- Senti que mis ojos comenzaban a humedercerse tras ese comentario mientras ellas se reian,cubri mi rostro con ambas cierto,a él solo le estobaria,jamas se voltearia a me tendio su mano para levantarme.Y lo vi,un par de ojos turquesa muy conocidos para mi.**_

_****__...Te encuentro.  
No te veo,solo te huelo;solo te siento.  
Como una fiera que grita hambrienta,  
te percibo desde muy lejos...  
_

_**Y ahi estaba,su hermoso y amplio vestido rojo llamo mi atención desde que cruze el humbral de la máscara negra cubria su rostro,el cual me imagine seria acerce despacio,rozando su escote en ésta me permitio percibirlo;su aroma a vainilla inundo mis fozas nasales y una corriente electrica recorrio mi espalda cuando dio la mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios rojos lograron miro a los ojos y en ese momento odie ambas máscaras;la mia y la suya.  
-Me has estado siguiendo toda la noche ¿Que quieres?- Me pregunto con cierto enojo coloco sus manos en sus caderas.  
- A ti- Le dije antes de besarla.**_

...Ella es una modelo,ella se ve bien.  
Ella parece ser genial,en el centro de atención su joven sonrisa siempre brilla.  
Pero frente a las cámara,  
ella muestra lo que puede...

**-Oye Ino ¿No crees que es demasiado maquillaje para el primer dia de clases?-. Termine de delinear mis labios con un color carmín,era el primer dia de clases de mi ultimo año de fui considerada como una de las chicas más hermosas y sensuales de toda la escuela y asi queria que todos me recordaran.-¿Bromeas Tenten? Nunca es demasiado,ademas te recuerdo que como la Reina de la escuela,jamas debo dejar el Glamour de lado.- Tenten solo suspiro y se acerco a tomo del hombro para que girara a verla.-Eres hermosa Ino,con ó sin maquillaje.-  
-Lo se,pero aún ai no puedo darme el lujo de descuidarme.¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso nunca te eh visto intentarlo-.  
-No gracias yo me veo bien-Dio media vuelta en dirección a ala de arreglar mi cabello y me coloque el saco;y fue ahi cuando en el espejo se reflejo mi cuerpo,y con el mi verdadera y única fealdad.**

_.**  
**_

_...Vives de noche,elo sol quema tus ojos.  
Hueles a vicio y alcohol...  
_

_**-Teme,ese es el tercer semaforo que voz chillona y ebria de Naruto me desperto de cocaína y el alcohol me habian provocado un poco de somnolencia,tal y como lo dijo la fiesta de Shiakamaru habiamos bebido demasiado,pero aun asi no me sentia satisfecho****;queria má que abandonamos ese estupido club nocturno para dirigirnos al "Infierno" en busca de mas diverdión.  
-Sasuke,Naruto tiene razón vas demasiado rapido.-En esta ocasión fue Neji quien hablo desde el asiento presioso y costoso BMW del tio Madara iba a más de 160,tenian razón.  
-¿Asustado?.Vamos,esto es nada para asustarse,al .-Pise el acelerador hasta ,si lo anterior era rápido,esto era de reojo,ambos rostros estaban asustados;y cambiaron a pálidos cuando invadi el carril contrario.A unos cuantos metros adelante venia un autobus a velocidad más,si es que eso era cuando estabamos a punto de estrellarnos contra él,regrese a mi carrily disminui a 120.  
-Eres un idiota!. Estuvimos a punto de estamparnos!-Naruto me jalo brucamente del brazo mientras largaba una carcajada.  
-Relajate Dobe,esto apenas comienza...-  
**_

_****..En este cruel juego de niños,no hay amigos que digan su nombre.  
Nosotros matamos con ella,un corazón amoroso..._

_**Estaba parada sobre el escenario,mi rostro y cabello estaba,asi como mi vestido estaban cubiertos de burlas no se hicieron esperar,comenzando por Karin y Sasuke,tambien Neji se estaba lo ,mi prima,se estaba besando con Naruto a mi lado,y a este parecia no rostro se desencajo y mis ojos ardian,pero no lloraban;no,esta vez no lo haria,no en dirección a la salida sin mirar a nadie,todos guardaron ultimo que escuche fue el sonido de una botella romperse y despues sali corriendo lo más rapido que pude.**  
_

_****...En soledad,la tranquilidad perdura  
y el silencio se vuelve inquietante.  
Y el letargo y la soledad te acompañan..._

_**Mi cuerpo se convulsiono por las lágrimas,ya no dolia tanto mi pierna en comparación con el dolor en mi me imagine eso de él,creo que Gretel tenia razón;el amor seria mi muerte,más que mi propia amaba,**__**eso era claro,pero los secretos siempre destrozan una relació y sus zorras amigas se habian encargado de arruinarme el año.Y lo mejor seria alejarme,volver a mi pais quiza habia concluido mi año escolar y eso era embargo,despues de lo de Hinata,no podia dejarla sola,no e ese estado,me nesecitaba más que nunca,dejarla sola me haria parecerme a é ,supongo que esta vez me quedare,aun que sea un poco más.  
**__  
_

_****...Pero puedo ponerme de pie,y mirar tu rostro nuevamente.  
Y si hablara,te diria;que ahora esta aqui y todo esta bien..._

_**Hubiera pagado lo que fuera por volver a ver la expresión desencajada en tu rostro y la de las zorritas a tu pronto y cruze la puerta tus frios y negros ojor se posaron en mi,y mi nueva de lo de mi prima tu y tu grupo de zorras se habian burlado de mi y mis creias que habias ganado,estas equivocado;esto apenas comienza...  
**  
_

_****_NOTAS FINALES:Bueno este es el primer capitulo,las letras normales son fragmentos de algunas canciones en las que me base para que esta en negro son los pensamiento y algunas actitudes que apàreceran posteriormente en la y les guste más por decir me despido.


End file.
